This invention relates to luggage carriers, and more particularly relates to a portable and collapsible luggage carrier which utilizes a simplified construction resulting in reduced weight and ease of assembly without loss of strength.
Various types of collapsible luggage carriers have been heretofore developed which are particularly well suited for use by salesmen and travelers in transporting relatively lightweight loads, such as items of luggage, sample sales items and the like, for short distances. Luggage carriers of this type are particularly well suited for use by airplane passengers and personnel who must frequently carry luggage and other items for considerable distances in and around large airport terminals.
While some of the luggage carriers heretofore and presently available have proved generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, many have not, for various reasons, such as excessive weight and bulk, complexity of construction which renders them difficult to erect and collapse, and high cost.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved portable and collapsible luggage carrier which is simple in construction, strong, light in weight, easy to assemble, erect and collapse, and durable in use.
Briefly described, the luggage carrier of the present invention comprises an elongated, unitary base member having wheels rotatably mounted at the respective ends thereof. The base member is provided with a plurality of laterally spaced sockets for receiving the lower end of at least one and preferably a pair of laterally spaced, upwardly extending telescoping frame portions of an elongated frame means. The lower ends of the frame portions are secured in the base member by locking means having detents which extend through aligned openings in the lower ends of the frame portions and the walls of the sockets in the base member. The frame portions are in sections, which telescope within each other to reduce the size of the carrier when the latter is not being used. The telescoping frame sections are held in their extended positions by at least one spring clip having a detent thereon which is shiftable through openings in the frame sections when the sections are extended.
The carrier also includes support means that is pivotally mounted on the base member for pivotal movement between a forwardly extending, generally horizontal, operative position for supporting items on the carrier, and an inoperative position adjacent the upright frame portions. In one embodiment, the support means comprises a single support frame member, which pivots about a horizontal axis through the base member, and in other embodiments, the support means comprises a pair of frame members which pivot about vertically extending, laterally spaced axes through the base member.
In one embodiment, the components of the carrier are formed from a number of parts which are capable of being compactly arranged for ease of shipment and storage when the carrier is disassembled.
In all embodiments, elongated, resilient retaining means is provided to hold items on the carrier when the latter is in use, the ends of the resilient retaining means being permanently connected to the support means of the carrier in such a manner as to minimize the possibility of injury to a user in the event that the resilient retaining means accidentally disconnects from the upright frame portions.